The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for severing a running sliver during the deposition of the sliver into a can. Such a severance of the sliver is effected when the coiler can is full and is replaced by an empty can. As an automatic can replacement takes place (or shortly therebefore), the distance between a sliver trumpet situated above the coiler head of the sliver depositing mechanism and the downstream-arranged calender rollers is increased, whereupon rupture of the sliver is effected
In a known process the distance between the sliver trumpet situated at the upper part of the coiler head and the downstream-arranged calender rollers is increased for a short time period such that the sliver breaks between the trumpet and the calender rollers. It is a disadvantage of such a method that the distance has to be different dependent upon the length of the fiber staple In case of fiber staples of large lengths such as long-staple cotton, a large distance has to be selected since the relative cohesion of the fiber mass is large. In case only a short distance is selected when long-staple fibers are used, disadvantageously no breakage of the sliver may occur.